Second chance
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Robbie is caught by his sister-in-law and for once, things are going well for him. Fakecest!


**A/N: Yeah, I've been doing something nice for Robbie to change, it shocks but I owed it to him, if you want ... Have fun!**

 **Jessica Wolfe as Bella Thorne**

 **...**

The parents had gone to bed and the half hour of safety that Robbie Shapiro had set for himself was about to end. There wasn't a noise in the house, except for the TV, which he had to pretend to watch throughout the evening so that he could stay in the living room.

He left it on, setting the volume high enough to cover the purring of the paternal PC, but low enough to hear the squeaking of the stairs in case of an awakening and an inappropriate descent. The Windows loading bar seemed to him to be extremely slow. Anticipating already the images and the smutty videos that he could be able to watch on the web, his sex straightened, impatient. To be at ease, he unbuttoned his fly and left it in the open air, making sure, however, that he would manage to hide it all under his shirt.

Robbie turns off the parental filter by laughing at the predictability of the password and then finally goes to the explorer and does not even wait for the home page to load the address of his favorite free site. Lesbian, facial cumshots, sodomies, gang bang, there were all categories able to bring happiness to a young virgin and he is looking forward to seeing among the novelties of the week the video of a pornstar who had offered him his most handsome handjob.

He hears the door open with some difficulties. His heart froze and his blood was freezing in his veins. Shaking hands, Robbie hides his cock under his shirt and he closes the windows as fast as possible, insulting his sister-in-law internally. Why was she coming home at this hour? Jessica was supposed to stay all night at a friend's house.

His parents had divorced a few months ago and his father (the one he decided to live with) had remarried with Jessica Wolfe's mother, a bitch of his high school HA that he had dated last year. Their relationship is not fixed but she did not hate him more than during their date. Hesitating between rage and panic, Robbie sees her turn to the living room as she goes down the hallway to her room.

"You're not lying down yet?" Jessica threw him with fatigue.

Reassured to have been able to close everything and to be on Wikipedia, he leaves the fear and agate of this tone of ' _big sister_ ' authoritarian.

"You're an observer, you did not stay at Trina?"

Jessica groaned and wallowed on the sofa. He climbs back a little knees, hoping that his declining erection since the arrival of his sister-in-law does not push back the sides of his shirt.

"No" she said with a humor "the party was nil, only assholes!"

Robbie notes the sexy dress, lipstick and distinctly perceived the frustration in her voice.

"You got a big rake?" he snickers.

Jessica turns her head away from the TV and looks at him furiously, her mouth curving with acid pout.

"It's better than spending the night shaking in front of a PC!"

He swallowed hard and tried desperately to reply, but no word came. Jessica gets up and comes to his side, she leans to take the mouse of his tetanized hand.

"But leave me, I was working on-"  
"That's right, you're going to tell me you're preparing a homework for high school? I know what you're doing when you're home alone!"

His sex was no more than a piece of skin curled up when she acceded to the historical that he had not had time to erase.

"Whorevideo, cumslutsexpress ... What evocative names!" Jessica chuckled, "that's what you're touching on? This kind of stuff is your fantasy?"

While Robbie was down, his eyes could not help but look at the breasts and shapes offered.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I shake ..." he replied with angrily, fixed on the screen "it's easy for you to say that. You, you already had boyfriends, I have only my hands!"

The bitch chuckled and opened a video showing a girl getting be fucked very deeply. Close to her, he finally felt a few hints of alcohol that permeated her, that's why Jessica was so upbeat tonight. Alas, it was not to be hoped that she would be drunk enough to forget that evening.

"No need to make this head, it's if you did not jerk that I would be worried" she said, striking him on the shoulder. She gets up and gets back on the couch, still looking at him "and then, I do not go up to the seventh heaven every night, it's not easy to be confident enough with someone ..."

Robbie detailed his sister-in-law, following her legs and the curves of her body.

"You will allow me to doubt, you're still good beautiful!"

She smiled and groaned, clasping her breast with her arms, raising her breasts.

"I have smaller breasts than your brunette on the PC."

Never having spoken of his taste for porn with his friends, he was finally happy enough to be able to do it with his sister-in-law, even though he was always embarrassed. Her tone of superiority muted, he had the impression that they could start the confidences.

"Bah, it's out of category: it's silicone, you have no reason to worry about it!" her face grew darker and she sighed. A little irritated by this affected attitude, he continued "if a fool has disdained you at the party, he will bite his fingers. Not two weeks ago, you were with André. Frankly, it's the world upside down, it's you who should tell me not to worry about it!"

Her lips curved more joyfully and she relaxed.

"Thank you _brother_ , you are right, you will also know your day of glory. Go, I promise you, you are not bad too!"  
"Hmm" Robbie was not convinced "it smells catching up ..."

Jessica shook her head and motioned for him to join her.

"But no, it's sincere, so get up and come and argue here, I hardly see you, hidden that you're behind the screen."

Robbie prepares himself to obey her when he remembered his open fly. He sat down in disaster and pushed his jeans back, drawing another sardonic smile, but more amiable than the first.

"It's true that I interrupted you at a delicate moment."  
"Not at the most delicate moment" he managed to joke, imagining the disaster if his sister-in-law had arrived at the last moments of orgasm, his hands full of cum, a hard video turning on the screen.  
"Do not worry, I'll let you finish what you started."  
"I do not know if I can get back right now" he admits, as Jessica's laughter still echoes in his ears as she discovers her tastes in pornography.  
"Excuse me, I'm confused."

He held his gaze and shrugged as she gauged him. He saw her bite her lips, her cheeks become carmine and she shook her head, as if embarrassed. Then she sighed and two stars lit up in her eyes. She leaned towards him, passing her tongue over her lips.

"It's stupid, if we were listening, we would end the evening alone to masturbate, each in our room" Jessica whispered, so low that he almost did not hear her.

Robbie frowned, ready to ask for explanations when her hand unhesitatingly landed on his crotch, beginning to print a movement that could not be clearer. The breath is cut off, there is no other reaction than that, quite natural, which took hold of his sex, making him regain his stiffness so cruelly left. Meanwhile, his sister-in-law's mouth was in his ear and breathed him to let himself go, to close his eyes.

* * *

Too many things were jostling for him to answer. It is common to say that men think only with their cock but at this moment, he realizes that this did not explain everything. Oh, his sex was divinely caressed by other hands but the vision of the body of his sister-in-law pressed against him resonated much more than a simple carnal envy. There was more than a physical pleasure in caressing her flanks at first, then her hair as she bent over to take a closer look at his three-piece service. The only heat of her breathing on the skin of his penis failed to make him enjoy.

"That's worthwhile" she says.

Robbie could almost feel the contact of her lips, but it was only the tip of her tongue that quickly passed from the base of his sex to the top, causing a muffled groan. But Jessica straightened up and abandoned the beginning of oral sex. She climbed up the bottom of her dress to sit astride him, compressing his phallus between their two bellies. His sister-in-law put her hands on his shoulders and stopped for a moment, watching him with a smile.

He does not know whether it was to taste the power she had over him or to take advantage of the moment, but he could only admire her regular features, her brown eyes and her long curls of an redness almost fiery. Their tongues mingled with more and more ardor and his hands were no longer restricted: possessive, they caressed her thighs, buttocks with fervor and even began to interfere under Jessica's panties.

His fingers followed the fall of her loins, touched her little hole, and then continued to reach the saint of the saint, a place already moist, which opened under the pressure of his fingers. Her teeth closed with feigned ferocity on his tongue and she moved away, preventing his fingers from pursuing their exploration. He was going to stammer a desolate petition, but she put her index finger on his lips, smiling.

"It's a lot better than our last date ... we'll do it properly."

Robbie just nod, watching her take off her dress over her shoulders, then tip over to the couch to lie down and pull off her panties. With a lascivious smile, his sister-in-law settled more comfortably and spread her legs, touching her little orange triangle with her two index fingers.

"Put yourself on your knees, on the ground and show me how you know how to use your tongue!"

Anxious to do well, he obeyed and left the sofa for the floor. Jessica took his hands and laid them on her thighs, then pulled them up to her hips, taking his head to her sex in the same movement. Intoxicated by this contact, the smell of her femininity, he tugged his tongue and eagerly licked the folds of this little pussy with carefully cut hair. His sister-in-law moaned, then pulled his hair back.

"More slowly, from bottom to top, large tongue ..."

He felt a little like a well-trained dog, but his willingness submission was quickly brought to bear. Jessica began to arch and her hand, which martyred the scalp, clenched at the same rate.

"More up, with the tip of the tongue ..."

His memories of reading on the " _ **hot**_ " forums confirmed him that it was necessary to attack the clitoris of Jessica and to raise his mouth to be able to search with the tip of the tongue her little button of love. His hands also moved higher and passed under her bra, the last garment she wore at that moment.

In spite of her thighs pressed against his ears, he heard her breath getting shorter and shorter and he had to be careful that his teeth did not strike her sex, while she no longer controlled the jerks of her pelvis. His mouth full of her juice, he felt that she took his right wrist. She sucked his forefinger and his middle finger, then put his hand to her crotch. This time she did not have to explain to him and he introduced his two fingers into her pussy and slowly began to penetrate her.

The combination of his tongue and his fingers did his job and he had a hard time continuing, while she was shaking with little cries. After a final lick, Jessica stepped violently and plastered his face on her sex, bruising his nose against her mount of Venus. Then she spread his head away, as if she could no longer bear to be touched.

Jessica gradually resumed her breathing, as did her brother-in-law who had often held his breath to insinuate his tongue deep inside her and invited him to join her on the couch. She kissed him for a long time, seeming to taste her intimate taste.

"It was not bad at all, for the first time" she whispered to him after the kiss.  
"I only want to progress" he sighed in comfort and replied in the same tone, proud to have reached her orgasm.

Jessica laughed and kissed him again, catching a forgotten wretch, always at attention.

"Let us occupy ourselves a little of it ..."

She drew him on her and presented his sex in front of hers. Robbie thought to explode as she rubbed his penis against her pussy, then she let him penetrate her, staring at him as he entered her. Her vagina was more than damp and it is enough for him of a kidney stroke to enter totally. He made some back and forth, felt her excited again but when her hands went down to his buttocks to draw him still deeper, he was unable to resist and he cum with a strangled grunt, burying his head in the hollow of her neck.

Robbie had the impression that his balls never stopped emptying and if he still moved in her, it was because his body was crossed by mysterious electric shocks. His jerks were more of a spasm than a loving embrace, but Jessica seemed to enjoy this moment and moved under him, using his sex still stiff in her to get to another orgasm. Less impressive than the first, it was very agreeable and she closed her eyes with contentment.

He was the happiest of men, but the famous moment of post-coitus disarray disturbed this golden bubble of serenity and he stirred at her side with anguish.

"Jessica, I ... I cum in, well ..."  
"Stay calm, stay in me. Do not worry, I'm taking the pill."

Reassured, he breathed again and changed his position slightly, taking care not to remove from his sister-in-law that piece of tired flesh she liked to feel between her thighs. More comfortably installed, he could stroke her as he pleased and finished removing her bra completely. Jessica only smiled and grunted approvingly as his hands became more insistent, but the creaking of the staircase laths brutally wiped out the illusion of a return to the land of wonders.

Fortunately, Robbie had not undressed like Jessica and he had only to put up his pants and adjust his shirt to present a facade a little bit correct. His heart pounding, he decided to go out of the living room, in order to intercept his father before he had a most compromising view of his daughter-in-law.

"You're not sleeping?" he threw him with a black eye.  
"Uh, no" Robbie answered.  
"You use the computer ..."

It was more an affirmation than a question and from where he was, if he had not seen the living room, his father could very well perceive the glow of the screen.

"Yes, I already explained that the connection is faster late at night."

His father folded his eyelids and grumbled.

"Well, I'd like you to be careful and you do not get me viruses by walking around on unclear sites."

An hour earlier, such a remark would have cooled and humiliated him, but Robbie could only smile imbecile and his father went up the stairs. This too satisfied face had to irritate him however because he threw, stopping halfway.

"I want you to go to bed without waiting, even if tomorrow is Sunday, there is the garage to be repainted and I intend to start at nine."

Robbie looked at the clock needles and sighed.

"Very well, I turn off the computer and I'm going to sleep."

The threat finally returned to the floor and, as Robbie heard him close the door of his room, he wondered what his reaction would have been if Jessica and he had found one in the arms each other. There was not a shadow of doubt that it would not have been good.

Incest. It was the official term, accompanied by its usual procession of madness, shame and scandal. Well, that would have been really an incest if Jessica and he would have been tied by blood ties, which is not the case. But he doubted that his father would formally. When he turned and saw his sister-in-law on the couch (who had succeeded in hastily ruffling her dress), he could only smile with an air of accomplice with her and feel the breath missing her as she joined him, massaging his poor sex became sensitive through his jeans.

"Bravo brother, you played well on the whole line" she whispered.

 _I think I'll enjoy the long evenings at home_ , Robbie thought excitedly.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yes then no main characters (except Robbie), they need a vacation.**


End file.
